bendyfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Wątek:Damian ps/@comment-29856581-20190922191504/@comment-29856581-20191114221301
Ja z łażeniem miałem głównie problem na początku, ale im dalej w grę tym bardziej mam takie „A chwila teraz jak double jumpa to mogę iść tu, tu i tu, tam też by się przydało zajrzeć…” ale na początku chodzenie w kółko aż się czegoś nie znajdzie lol. Głównie dlatego cię tak męcze tymi wiadomościami, że gdybym się zgubił to jakby coś to mi coś tam powiesz, bo na reddicie to się boje sopilerów, a przyjaciół nie mam… Znaczy przyjaciół którzy grali w HK ha ha… ha…. Jako iż tak bardzo podobała mi się muzyka modliszkowych lordów (Genialne imię baj, mi), postanowiłem sobie obczajić na yt i jak to mam w zwyczaju byłem zbyt ciekawy i przeczytałem komentarz albo dwa… Sister of battle? Zgaduję że coś związanego z Hard wersją Matins lordsów, miło wiedzieć jak brzmi po 15 sekundach? Heh relejtable. Chwila co czwarty Mantis Lord co, ok chyba muszę przestać…. O modliszki jadły martwe ciała z Deepnestu… Fuj? Ale ciekawe, przyznaję. 3 zaklęcia i 3 ataki? Dobre, chyba zostało mi po jednym z każdego, bo zakładam że Dream nail się nie liczy. Pamiętam że po napisaniu tego tam wyżej miałem takie „A może chodzi o tą dziwną wioskę co mnie tam bez powodu jakieś demony za atakowły? Hem pójdę Dirthmouth i obczaje sprzedajców”… Więc tak. Greenpath to czwarta domyślna lokacja…? Wow to ja coś chyba źle zrobiłem lol, no chyba że liczyć Dirtmouth i to… To takie przejście skąd można się dostać do Forgotten Crossraodsów i Greenpatha, to była moja czwarta, a jak nie to druga. A teraz a propo City of tears… Wow ta lokacja mnie zdziwiła. Zacznijmy od pierwszego: HORNET! WOW ŻEM SIĘ ZA TOBĄ STENSKIŁ! I już nie chcesz mnie ukatrupić? FAJNIE BARDZO! Ale dzięki moi trzem szarym komórką wywnioskowałem że będę jeszcze z nią walczył, bo w dzienniczku poszukiwacza piszę że muszę ją pokonać jeszcze raz aby odkryć więcej informacji… Hymm… I ta jej cutscenka kiedy wchodzi! Chciałem ją zobaczyć na yt ale boję się że jak wyszukam „Hornet returns” będą jakieś spoilery więc, nie. I ta lokacja pod City of Tears… Moja autentyczna reakcja do czegoś co nie wiem jak się nazywa „Co to jest? Wygląda jak jakaś parówka czy coś, ale dzwięki to są obrzydliwe… może to pyknę? O JEZU TO JE SZYBKIE, *cios odgłos* ok to już kon- emm co to się tak drze? O BOŻE O KUR-„. Na szczęście reszta mieszkańców wodospadów so ok, nie jak te parówki koszmarów. I po tym jest taka.. Ciekawa miejscówka.. Jak to się nazywa? Nie pamiętam ale też pod City of Tears, już nie takie obleśne i trochę creepy, ale wciąż ciekawe, ogólnie reakcja na kolejnego przeciwnika, „O wow nie mogę się doczekać nowej przygodę- chwila słyszę coś… Po tamtej parówce ja już nikomu nie ufam, O NIE TO TY! TO TY JESTEŚ TYM CZYMŚ Z CZYM MOŻNA WALCZYĆ JAK SIĘ ZDOBĘDZIE WSPINACZKĘ! TYYY!!!!!! *Zostaje zniszczony bo nie kupił ulepszenia naila bo bida w kraju* Feck”. I ogólnie Broken Vessel fajny boss, tylko… Nie nazwij mnie głupim ale… Dopiero wtedy zorientowałem się że to pomarańczowe z przeciwnikach to jakaś zaraza… Dobra zauważyłem to gdy jakaś tam pani z tego miejsca powiedziała coś martwych ciałach jej dawnych poddanych opętanych przez jakąś zaraze… trochę creepy. Ok tu jedna ciekawa rzecz, o tym że na mapie są te duchy z odpoczywających dróg (Grejt nejm baj, mi) ale mi się tak trochę z nimi nie chcę walczyć lol, ale teraz jest jakiś… ktoś? Wygląda trochę jak Hornet, i pojawił się po odkryciu statuy „Hollow Knighta” chwila my nie jesteśmy Hollow Knightem? Może to my z poprzedniego życia? Może to my przed zdradzeniem króla, chwila czy to jest król? Ach to jest takie konfusing. I Broken Vessel… Przed opętaniem wygląda jak my, czy my też jesteśmy „naczyniem”? I Hornet? Jest kilka postaci w grze które wyglądają jak ten Broken Vessel…. Hemm… Ciekawe… Dobra ale teraz tak odchodząc od teorii, czy można mieć więcej niż 6 stacji na tym pająkowym cosiu co nas wozi? Kupiłem sobie w King’s station i mi usunęło z CoT, to tak powinno robić? OK teraz ostatnie pytanie (Czemu się tak rozpisałem komu się będzie chciało na to odpowiadać *cri*), czy Silksong to jest DLC czy inna gra z uniwersum Hollow Knighta? Ok to tyle z tego fragmentu… I kiedy to pisałem tamto wyżej to w Hollowing Cliffs już byłem, OK TERAZ JUŻ KONIEC NAPRAWDĘ! Nawet nie wspomniałem o Deepnescie i Crystal Peeku… I Kingdom’s Edge…. Ok kiedy indziej (Sorry jak coś napisałem źle jakąś lokacje z gry czy coś)